The Loyal Patriot
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: This is the first time Sarah, James, and Henri met. It is also a parody of The Lion King 2.
1. Chapter 1

Slowly, the sun peeked over the horizon on the Philidelphia battle field. Patrols were guarding and practicing, but there was no war at the moment. From a little tent, an 11-year-old girl with a beautiful gown and red hair stepped out. She raced to see what the soldiers were doing; jotting everything down on a letter to her mother. Shortly, an older man followed after her.

"Sarah, where do you think you're going?" the man asked. Sarah spun around and faced her father.

"Daddy, I just wanna see what the men are doing. I also want to see if there's any possible sign of a war." Sarah told him. Her tall father kneeled down to her level.

"Honey, all the people here right now are loyalists just like we are. There's nothing to worry about." he said trying to convince her to stay. Instead, Sarah just rolled her eyes. Then she got a puzzled look, she must have been thinking of something.

"Can I at least go play?" Sarah insisted. The father general chuckled.

"Alright, but be careful. You never know when some patriot will try to bring you to their side. Our hearts will always belong to the king. So, if one of his LOYAL subjects tells you to do something, do it." he warned. As he got to his last words, his daughter had already began to run toward the hill. Than, the general glanced at two of his soldiers.

"Michael, Jordan," he announced.

"Yes, general?" Michael asked. The father general walked over to the two.

"Go track down Sarah. Make sure she doesn't get into trouble with the wrong crowds." he ordered. Michael and Jordan nodded in understandment and raced through the bushes where Sarah had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Woosh!_ the butterfly went when it noticed Sarah was stalking it. She had tried to catch the flying insect but did not succeed. So, she chased it through the field. Soon, the butterfly lead Sarah to a little hill. Sarah slowly looked above the hill panting for breath. Out beyond the field was the rest of Philidelphia. People flooded the streets. _Patriots. Father warned me not to co-mingle with them. I should keep a distant. _Sarah thought.

As she continued her gaze, she heard something coming nearer and nearer. Soldiers? Americans? Sarah flicked her head behind and screamed. The predators screamed back and fell. Sarah was trembling over the hill and then fell into a pond. "Don't worry, Sarah. I'm comin'." Jordan shouted jumping down into the pond after the little girl.

Michael looked over to the ground and sighed. "Hey, General Philips. Um listen, what would you say if I told you that a soldier fell on top of your daughter?" he asked an imaginary general. Then, he slapped his forehead. "What are you doing you dope?!?! Get outta there!!!"

Jordan, in the pond, looked around for Sarah but saw no one. He looked down and saw bubbles. He told Mike it wasn't him, but he felt something touch his rump. Shocked, he jumped up and saw Sarah gasping for breath. "How dare you sneak up on me like that!!!" she snapped.

"Sorry, madam. We should've took a gentler approah. You're father told us to follow you so you don't get in harm's way." Michael explained. Sarah nodded slowly and turned her back to the wind to face the rest of Philidelphia. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"Mr. Michael, Mr. Jordan, my father is indeed a wise man. However, I want you to tell him that I am growing up and I can take care of myself. I will be back by noon safe and uharmed." she assured them. The two men dipped their heads in agreement and retreated back to other duties at their camp. _Today is going to be a lovely day, _Sarah told herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly and trembly, Sarah walked down the hill into town. She gazed at all the beautiful sights. People seemed so nice and quaint. However for some, there was gossip about taxation without respresentation and how evil and/or stupid British, loyalists, and King George were. She also saw nice more nice people including tax collector's, red coats, and merchants.

Unfortunetaly, Sarah stumbled on a stone and landed on someone. They both fell. Newspapers fluttered in the breeze as the girl tried to capture them. Suddenly, all of them fell down when one remained an the two kids grabbed it. That is when Sarah came face-to-face with a 10-year-old American boy.

They both got to their feet and the boy swiped the newspapers away from Sarah's reach. The boy looked like a mess and the blond hair that wasn't in a pony tail, was sticking out in all directions. One look at Sarah and he spat, "Get out of my way loyalist! I get better things to do!"

"My father told me that Americans are stupid minded and bad to be around!" she argued back. The boy smirked at her.

"Do you always listen to what daddy says? Daddy's little girl?" the boy laughed. Sarah looked surprised and couldn't think of an answer at first.

"My father is a general..." she murmured finally she got her strengh to talk back. "Move along, twerp. You're nothing but a pest!" she scolded. The boy looked shocked that she had such courage so he humored her. Than, he reached out his hand.

"James Hiller, journalist of the Philidelphia Gazette. I'm suppose to be to writing articles on the war." the boy introduced. Sarah reached her hand out as well and they shook.

"Sarah Philips, daughter of General Phillips. I'm really sorry, I'm usually not like this." she said.

"No sweat, total my bad. I'm just being kind of predjudice right now. I'm kinda new to everything. I'm sorry I don't know my manners. I'm an orphan; just live on the street selling and writing in newspapers is all." James apologized.

"I didn't know. So," Sarah started. "What's new?" James looked at her puzzled. He didn't know what to say.

"Um..."

"Wanna play for a moment's while?" she continued. James never really ad to many friends and he never talked to a girl. What should her do? Was Sarah asking to befriend him?"

"Sure," he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"Or we can just talk," he suggested. Sarah's eyes just glimmered. They talked for awhile about each other sitting on the curb when James decided to get up.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked. James looked out ahead to a river that connected the town to the field where Sarah's camp was.

"Wanna go cross the river?" The boy pointed at. Sarah looked at him like he was stupid. Did he mean swim across? She was in no mood for that. She had no choice to ask.

"How?" she wondered desperately. As they approached the river, she could clearly now see that there was some kind of hard stuff that would support them. James told her that he had done this quite often to go back and forth to the wars to spy and investigate.

He took the first step with her right behind. As they were about to finish crossing, James spun around. "It's simple," he said. Sarah looked at him amazed. Than, she noticed something. Droplets of water were falling on James. It wasn't rain...what could it be? She looked up above James' head and stared in horror. Weakly, he followed her gaze and gasped. Then he screamed. "CROCODILE!!!!!!!"

The two kids turned around to spin. These weren't rocks they were walking on, the were crocodiles! Sarah found a branch and clung onto it before she climbed up on it. "What about me?!?!" she screeched. James kept hoping around and avoiding the hungry reptiles.

"I'll distract them! RUN!!!" he planned. Sarah looked around frantically, then her eyes pin pointed the hill. She had to jump for her life...so she did. There, was a tiny branch that she got a hold of. As she got to the top of the hill, she heard a splash down below. There was no sign of James!

Just down, something grabbed her feet. "James!" she shouted excitedly. They both pulled their way up and got away. "You're alive...but you're soaking wet." James gave a weak smile and giggled.

"We showed them we're to strong," he told her. Yet again, she looked amazed.

"You're sooo brave," Sarah praised. Than, she realized something. "For an American". James followed her as they got onto dry land and they both collapsed. They were strong, but it was tough! "Even so, you're pretty cool."

"Heh thanks, you're pretty and cool too!" James replied shyly. Someone had had enough.The two were interupted by a man on a horse coming from behind them, it was George Washington. Than, from behind Sarah, another man on a horse leaped up infront, it was General Phillips.

"Leave her alone! Back off," he warned. The general looked at James. "Get the boy out of here as well." George Washington told James to get on his horse.

"Ah, General Phillips. Long time, no see. Obviously you haven't seen that this young patriot can do whatever he wishes. It's a free country after all," he told the general. The general snorted in reply. That was a dismiss. They two men took the child on their side and headed off in oposite directions.


	5. Chapter 5

As the light dimmed, it was soon sunset. When father and daughter reached their camp, they took a little time to talk. "Sarah, what are you?" the father asked. Sarah cleared her voice and whispered to his face:

**_I am british,_**

**_I am loyal._**

**_I am wonderful, God's child;_**

**_on top of all._**

**_Sometimes I'm musical,_**

**_I'm always careful, though._**

**_When I get through it all, that's all the things...I am..._**

The father looked at the daughter very proudly. "Very good, remember one day I won't be here because I have to explore the Ohio wilderness. But remember to always stay loyal to the king, please? Always be a British Subject?" Sarah nodded. She would not forget what she was. As soon as her father left, she got up and went to go write a letter to her mother of what happened today under the nearby tree.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, there is another camp. This is where the American soldiers practice battle and have wars against the british. In the center of camp, was a huge mantion. George Washington and James walked up to it, James' head was bowed in shame.

Inside, there was a four-year-old prisoner in a beautiful, girly, fancy, well-cushioned bedroom. The four-year-old tried desperately to get out of his chains and hand-cuffs. Than, through the doors came a girl in an orange and yellow gown. She was 5 and she had blond hair. She was also wearing a golden necklace. By the door was a lever. The small girl pulled it and the chains and hand-cuffs dropped releasing the prisoner.

"Hey, Henri. How are you doing today?" the girl asked the prisoner as he tumbled back on the floor. But he quickly got back up to his feet.

"Bonjour, Princess. I'm fine, except for you holding moi hostage." Henri responded. Princess got closer to him and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry, Henri. I just didn't want you to go anywhere while I was gone." she said.

"Hey, where's James?" Henri noticed. Princess looked around for a moment and shrugged. "You know, your uncles not gonna be happy with that," he added. Princess just smirked. She was quite a mind boggler.

Suddenly, their conversation was interupted by George Washington entering the doors followed by James with his head still bowed. Henri raced over to James and they whispered to each other. "You, get some rest," General Washington ordered James. So, he excited the room and left the other three.

"Princess, I ordered you to watch the boys!" Washington snapped. Princess gulped.

"I'm sorry, uncle. I was busy fighting for freedom. I didn't mean it," she apologized. Washington continued his gaze to Henri.

"And stop holding people captive, ecspecially if it's your---your---your..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Boyfriend?!?!" Henri blurted out. The general looked at him and smirked as he made his way to the tallest object in the room and stood upon it.

"My friends, we will soon be raining a happy and libertyful life. Just wait and see." George Washington announced.

**_George: I see a land...with liberty for all! Yet still I know the truth will rise and fall. That's just the way it goes..._**

**_Princess: I word now to the wise._**

**_Princess & Henri: The world was made to change..._**

**_All: Each day is a surprise!!! _**

**_P & H: I'm looking at a life through my on eyes; searching for a hero to idolize! Feeling the pain as innocence dies! I'm looking at a life through my own eyes!_**

**_George: I take my heart into battle; give that freedom bell a rattle! Get my independence signed; declare it on the dotted line. In Philidelphia freedom ring, and patriotic voice sing!!!..._**

**_P & H: Red white and blue; never give up! We respresent, America!!!_**

**_All: I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day...I listen to my heart and I obey. How can I see it any other way? I'm looking at a life...through my own eyes..._**


End file.
